1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in mixing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a gunnite mixing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many mixer vehicles available today for transporting and mixing of various combinations of dry materials and in some instances for mixing the dry materials with liquids. For example, the Gerald J. Gallagher U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,925, issued July 22, 1969, and entitled "Mixer Vehicle" relates to a wheeled vehicle having a plurality of storage gins for dry materials are mixed with the water, and the fluid mixture is discharged into a trough in the proximity of beaters or paddles and is then conveyed to an augar for ultimate discharge from the apparatus. Whereas many of these vehicles are in widespread use, and perform the function for which they are intended, most of the devices are complicated in use and expensive in manufacture, the disadvantages of which will be apparent.